Baby Mine
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Set from Nesting Dolls season 5. Grissom reaches out to Sara but rejects her after Sofia starts meddling.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I am looking for a Beta or how to get one so please contact me!

This story follows on from Nesting Dolls in season 5.

Grissom reaches out to Sara but rejects her after Sofia's meddling.

Unfortunately Sara gets pregnant and has to deal with her feelings for Grissom and the fact that she is going to be a single parent.

Sofia who wants Grissom will stop at nothing to ruin any chances for the couple.

GSR with a lot of angst.

I own nothing ... CSI do.

Also, I am still working on my other story but this has taken over for a while.

Rated M for smut so you have been warned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara couldn't't believe she was telling Grissom her biggest secret and yet she continued to talk.

If she was going to tell anyone about the pain she lived with everyday it was him.

God, she had moved her whole life for him … who was she kidding she would move mountains for this man, she would give him her last breath.

"_The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought the was the way everybody lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't."_

Finally being able to get this secret off her chest she started crying.

Sara wished she could be somewhere else, anywhere else, not crying and weeping in his presence.

Holding a hand in front of her face she was now silently weeping as he reached out for her hand.

Squeezing his hand back she felt herself being pulled onto the couch as he swept her into a hug.

Crying again Sara knew this is what she had always wanted – to be close to him, to be comforted by him.

Allowing the pain to take hold she leaned into him and he rocked her silently back and forth.

Not aware how long they had stayed in the position Sara began to pull away.

--

Not wanting to look at him she felt Grissom pull her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

Not sure what was happening she felt Grissom pull her even closer and their lips met.

Having wanted this closeness for as long as she had known him she felt herself opening her mouth as her body shivered and she kissed back.

Thinking it was a dream she felt light headed as he pulled her towards her bedroom and started kissing her urgently.

Feeling his hands travel to her arms in an effort to remove her top she put her hands through his hair as she felt a deep groan in the back of her throat as he started to kiss her neck.

Having removed her top Sara happily allowed Grissom to lower her onto the bed as his mouth moved to her neck and then down to her bra.

Knowing she needed him quickly she sat up to removed her bra to which Grissom happily started attacking her breasts and she used her arms to remove his pants.

Closing her eyes and feeling completely overwhelmed she felt herself orgasm almost instantly as he thrust deep into her.

Feeling the tears come back again she called out his name as he kept pushing himself in and out.

Finally stopping Sara happily turned on her side and cuddled up to Grissom as his hand reached down to brush away her tears.

Unable to say anything she felt her eye lids become heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------

Waking up Sara remembered her and Grissom's love making and pushed her hand to the other side of the bed and was disappointed to feel nothing but ruffled sheets.

Looking over to her bedroom clock she saw it was many hours later and Grissom must have left for work.

Unable to take the smile off her face she allowed herself to stretch as she remembered what had taken place – something she never dreamed would.

Spending some time remembering every detail she then pulled the spare pillow over her face as she captured his sent.

Finally getting up she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

Smiling to herself she felt a wave of relief flood over her.

She was no longer alone, she had someone who cared for her.

No matter what had happened or what the future might hold she knew she had finally experienced true passion and love.

Although she did not want to wash him off her she decided to freshen up and wait for what would happen next.

Getting dressed she walked back into her living room and looked at her answer phone to see if there were any calls.

Frowning as she saw nothing she looked around for her mobile and started frowning slightly as she heard her message service inform her there were no missed calls.

Stopping herself from feeling too sad she remembered it was still the middle of Grissom's shift and would call her or better yet come back the instant he finished.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Sofia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled after applying some lipstick.

She had been looking for a way to get rid of Sara since she had started working with Grissom and had decided she wanted him.

Sofia laughed as she remembered telling Ecklie her opinion on Sara's conduct and was happy when he agreed that Sara needed to go.

Grabbing her bag as she saw Grissom walk passed she called out to him but he kept walking.

Not wanting to run in her new heals she walked as quickly as she could to the parking lot only to see Grissom driving away.

Getting into her own car she managed to catch up to him but remained at a reasonable distance.

Seeing him park Sofia felt anger rise up in her as he saw him walk into Sara's apartment building.

Thinking he would be out within minutes she found herself watching the clock and was amazed when two hours later she saw him walking out with a huge grin on his face.

Feeling the need to scream Sofia waited for Grissom to drive away before she started driving in the opposite direction back to the lab.

-------------------------

Walking into the lab Sofia walked into the locker room and was putting away her things when she heard Catherine talking to Ecklie and decided to hide herself so she could eavesdrop.

"Well, Ecklie, she is a brilliant CSI and I would hate for the lab to loose her."

Socked at what she was hearing she waited for them to walk away before heading down the hall and straight into Ecklie's office.

"Sofia, what can I do?", Ecklie asked as he indicated for her to sit down.

Feeling anger again she managed to calm herself down before speaking,

"I have heard a rumor that Sara is staying".

Seeing him nod his head she was about to speak when he spoke again.

"Well, off the record I am not happy but Grissom said he will take full responsibility for her," he told her with a big grin.

Knowing Ecklie hated Grissom and was happy to wait for Sara to screw up again she knew she would have to take matters into her own hands if she was going to have him.

--

Walking into Grissom's office to get her assignment for the night Sofia could see his grin and was happy to know that soon it would be for her.

"Hey Gil," she cooed at him.

"Oh Sofia, I was distracted, your with me tonight there was a 419 on the strip."

Smiling back at him she knew this was just the opportunity she needed.

-------------------------------

I hoped you all like and the smut was not too bad! Please give me your thoughts ...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter ... A big thanks to Wander52 who read through this for me and made some changes ...

I own nothing etc, etc ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the clock on her wall, Sara began to feel uncomfortable as she knew it was now three hours since Grissom's shift had ended.

Sara knew that he would often pull doubles, even triples to solve a case, but after yesterday she thought he would make an exception.

Hearing the door knock, Sara felt giddy and didn't hesitate to run and open it, but felt disappointed when she saw a delivery man instead.

"Sara Sidle?" the man asked.

Nodding her head, Sara signed for a bunch of beautiful white roses and closed the door.

Knowing this was his way of telling her he would be late, she happily got out a vase for them.

After admiring them, she suddenly found a card attached.

"_Sara, what happened was a mistake._

_I took advantage of you in your time of need._

_I am sorry,_

_Gil."_

Reading the card, Sara felt her whole body become cold.

She felt her knees go weak and she sank to the floor.

Feeling tears rip through her body, Sara screamed in agony – for one moment she was happy and now she was nothing, but a mistake.

--------------------------------------------

Relieved that she had the week off, Sara spent the next two days on her sofa.

She was in too much shock to sleep and couldn't bring herself to going into her bedroom knowing what had taken place.

She felt like her whole life was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do about it.

She knew Grissom…. once he had made a decision that was it and nothing could change him.

Feeling another wave of sadness come over her, Sara decided she needed some fresh air before she self destructed completely.

Getting dressed, Sara found her car keys and headed out to her car.

Not sure where she was going, Sara found herself walking along the strip watching all of the happy couples and feeling sad that she was not one of them.

Looking up at the lights Sara looked back down only to see Grissom and Sofia walking together.

Not wanting Grissom to see her, Sara's heart started to break as she saw Sofia lean into him.

He wouldn't have her, but he was quickly onto his next conquest.

Unable to look, Sara quickly walked the other way and managed to get to her car before collapsing.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Managing to get Grissom to leave his office was a struggle, but Sofia was happy when she finally convinced him to have a drink with her after shift.

Walking together, Sofia smiled as she saw Sara looking at them.

Quickly moving into him, knowing it would tear Sara's heart to shreds, she then pulled away as she saw Sara run down the road.

Seeing Grissom look at her, she quickly rubbed her fingers together, "Sorry, eyelash" she said grinning as he started walking again.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling her body start shaking with tremors as she cried, Sara quickly brushed away her tears as she decided to needed to feel nothing – fast.

Walking into the liquor store, Sara grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a six-pack of beer before driving home.

Walking into her apartment, she felt calm as she put down her alcohol – only to see Grissom's flowers on the counter.

Feeling anger surge through her, Sara grabbed the vase and threw it against the wall as she sunk down into the floor sobbing.

Feeling her body become numb, Sara knew it was time to start drinking, knowing that once she was through she could at least pass out.

Getting a glass and poring out the amber liquid, she grabbed the bottle and headed over to her couch.

Sitting down, Sara was about to down the drink when she started to feel ill.

Not sure what was happening, Sara only just managed to reach the toilet as she started throwing up.

Feeling even worse, Sara felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she started throwing up bile – the only thing left in her stomach.

Knowing her body was punishing her, Sara sat motionless waiting for the sensation to come again.

After a while feeling she was safe, she lowered herself to the cold floor and closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Unable to feel anything, Sara sat on her sofa doing nothing but stare into space.

Cursing herself again, she was angry that she could not drink.

After throwing up the day before Sara was not brave enough to touch the whiskey thinking it might bring her nausea back.

------------------------------------------------------

With only one day left of her week off, Sara breathed in and dialed the number.

"Willows," Sara heard back.

With all of the courage she could muster Sara spoke.

"Catherine, I am sorry for what I did, I …" about to continue Catherine cut her off.

"Thank you Sara I appreciate it. I know how it is some days, so don't punish yourself."

Thanking her, Sara listened to Catherine as she told her everything that had happened at the lab over the past week.

Smiling as Catherine suggested they go for coffee when she got back, Sara put the phone down happy that not everyone in the lab hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter ... a big thanks again to Wander52 for reading through this for me and making changes so it reads better;-)

Please read and review and make my day!

I own nothing ... but bought the 6th season of CSI on DVD the other day.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Watching her alarm clock as the hour clicked over, Sara quickly pushed the off button.

Sara had set her alarm with the hope that she would get some sleep, but instead she just laid there.

Pushing the covers off, Sara walked into her bathroom and had a long shower in the hopes of delaying the inevitable – seeing Grissom.

Pulling on her clothing, Sara used all of her remaining energy to physic herself up to go into work.

Driving the familiar route to the lab, she felt her insides churn inside out feeling her anxiety levels sky rocket.

Managing to walk into the building was the first step – all she needed to do now was to face one shift, after that she could do anything.

After dumping her things in her locker, Sara made her way to the break room only to be stopped as she saw him.

Looking him in the eyes, she could see the strain and tiredness etched over his face.

Thinking there might be hope, it was quickly stolen away from her as she saw Sofia walk around the corner.

_Stupid Sara!_ She mentally screamed at herself – of course he would be tired, he had Sofia to occupy in his down time.

Realizing she was staring; Sara quickly looked away and walked into the break room.

--

Poring herself a coffee, she could not help but smile when Greg walked in and grabbed her in a hug.

"Man I have missed you, Grissom has been an ass." Greg said.

Stiffening as she heard his name, Sara pulled away hoping she could keep from crying.

About to sit down, Greg interrupted as he told her they had been assigned to a rape in Henderson, while Grissom and Sofia were investigating a murder at The Palms.

Hearing that Grissom and Sofia were working together, was no big shock – of course he wanted his new lover with him.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Sara dumped her coffee in the sink and followed Greg out to the SUV.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Reading a magazine in the break room, Sara was mentally counting down the hours until she could escape back home.

After processing the rape, she decided to take a break and after seeing that Grissom and Sofia were out, she decided the coast was clear.

Looking at her watch again, her eyes drifted to the hallway as she saw the new love birds walk in.

About to make a quick get-a-way, Sofia pranced into the room and got two coffee cups – obviously for her and Grissom.

Quickly picking up her bag, Sara was halfway across the floor when she heard Sofia speak.

"I just want to say on behalf Grissom and myself, we're happy that you are dealing with things so well."

Unable to respond, Sara could not believe her ears.

"I don't know how I would have dealt with seeing my ex-lover and his new girlfriend at work everyday." Sofia gloated.

Feeling the tears well-up again, she could not believe what Sofia said next.

"To be honest Sara, a man like Grissom needs someone less complicated …"

Hearing the words, Sara felt sick as she ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was working to Sofia's plan.

Seeing Sara walk in, she smiled knowing that she would be with Grissom while she would be stuck with Greg the idiot – her nickname for him.

Walking back into the lab, Sofia saw Sara sitting alone and knew it was time for phase two…..

--

Seeing Sara run out in tears, Sofia knew her plan was working, only a few more episodes like this and Sara would be packing her bags – leaving Grissom for her.

She smiled to herself.

The conclusions Sara had jumped to, were working well, indeed.

Laughing to herself, Sofia knew the things she had said were untrue, but as time went on they would be.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Managing to make it into the bathroom before she threw up, Sara was overtaken by pain and she continued to throw up bile.

She cursed herself for not eating, knowing that it would feel a lot better to throw up something more than just stomach acid.

Feeling the bitter taste in her mouth, she started to weep.

She couldn't believe she let her guard down, only to have it thrown back in her face.

Feeling like she was able to stand up, Sara walked out and started splashing cold water over her face, but was shocked to see how white she still looked.

Determined to confront Grissom, she looked into his office and saw Sofia leaning over him.

Walking away, she knew she would have to wait.

The last thing she needed was to have them both laugh at her.

----------------------------------------------

Wanting to leave the instant her shift finished, Sara stayed back waiting for Sofia to leave Grissom's office long enough so she could speak to him alone.

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Gazing up from her chair, Sofia noticed Sara had yet to leave.

She knew Sara wanted to speak to Grissom, but there was no way she was going to leave his presence.

Not focusing, she did not hear Grissom ask her to go and get some results from Hodges.

Trying to protest, she gave up and decided to risk it.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Sofia walk out, Sara took her cue and walked into his office.

Shutting the door more loudly than she intended, Sara looked at Grissom with contempt as he looked up at her.

"How could you? I thought …" about to continue, she heard the door open and watched as Sofia walked up to Grissom.

Seeing Sofia smile down at him as she handed him something, Sara walked out and was pleased that she was able to hold onto her tears until she reached her car.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks flew by for the most part, but for Sara, the days and especially the nights were dragging along at a snail's pace.

Although she was now eating occasionally and sleeping for a few hours, unfortunately her nightmares had come back.

Some times Sara simply sat in her apartment knowing she could not deal with pictures of her parents fighting or worse Grissom and Sofia in bed together.

Working was the hardest part, but proving Ecklie wrong kept her going.

Sara tried to convince herself that if Sofia and Grissom simply kept their relationship a secret, she could handle it.

Being that all she seemed to see was Grissom and Sofia together or going out to dinner she was not able to test her theory.

--

Looking down at her coffee, she was surprised to see Hannah, a member of the swing shift walk in.

Smiling as the young woman walked over and sat down, she felt like all of her Christmas' had come at once.

"Sara, I know you are settled on nights and I will understand if you say no, but I need to switch. My husband has just moved to nights and I don't have anyone to look after my son …" Hannah said, smiling back at Sara.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Sara said, knowing this was the solution she was looking for.

"But, have you talked with Ecklie?"

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Yeah, he said as long as I find someone willing it would be okay."

Shaking hands, Sara went back to her case knowing life was about to get a lot easier… or so she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Sofia heard through the grapevine that Sara was moving shifts and she ecstatic.

She knew once Grissom got over Sara, he would be putty in her hands.

With him no longer her supervisor, the processes would be speeded nicely.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Changing shifts suited Sara no end.

Yes she still saw Grissom, but she knew that she didn't need to speak to him again now that Catherine was her supervisor.

Although they had both made amends with each other over the incident, Sara was pleased to see Catherine held no hard feelings.

Even more to her surprise, was after a fortnight under her leadership Sara and Catherine were becoming close friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Catherine's office, she smiled as she heard Nick and Warwick groan.

"Hi Sara," Catherine said with a huge smile for her friend, handing her some forms.

Looking down, she realized it was time for everyone's health check up.

Never liking hospitals or doctors, Sara was secretly relieved, thinking she could ask the doctor for some medication to clear up her constant stomach flu.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter ... Thanks for the reviews;-) A huge thanks to Wander52 for going through this - you rock! I have started chapter 5 and will try to write it tonight

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling on her jacket, Sara sat down on the hard chair and waited for Doctor Anderson to come back.

She was feeling slightly worried that there was something wrong, but pushed this aside as she reminded herself to ask about the stomach flu.

As she watched the older doctor walk in, he sat down and looked at her file.

"Sara, I ran a number of routine tests today." Breathing in slowly, Sara kept listening.

"Are you aware that you're pregnant?"

Shocked to hear the word, Sara tried to count back to her last period and realized it had been two months.

Doctor Anderson saw the shocked look in her eyes, as he walked from behind his desk and sat down next to Sara.

"I am guessing from your reaction that it was not planned?"

Nodding her head, Sara was in complete shock.

"I can't …, but," was all she could manage, knowing that she had the worst luck imaginable.

She had only slept with Grissom once and she was now pregnant.

Worse than that, he had left her and was sleeping with Sofia.

What was she going to do?

Noticing the doctor was giving her a pat on the back, he spoke again.

"There are many options Sara … you can have an abortion or there is adoption or you could keep it. The choice is yours."

Nodding her head, Sara knew she had a lot to think about.

As the doctor walked back to his desk, he picked up a prescription pad.

"I am going to write up a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and some anti nausea tablets. You also need to make an appointment with your OBGYN and they can discuss your options with you in further detail."

Still in shock, Sara accepted the prescription and thanked the doctor before walking out.

----------------------------------------------

Giving the prescription to the pharmacist, Sara started walking around the drug store still in shock about her pregnancy.

Looking at the different products, she found herself beside the pregnancy tests.

Although she knew in her heart she was expecting she picked up the kit knowing her rational mind needed a second opinion.

--------------------------------------------------

Seeing the cross, Sara felt tears coming down her cheeks.

Both her emotion and rational minds were in sync now – she was pregnant.

Not sure what she was going to do, all she could think about was Grissom and Sofia in bed together, kissing each other … making love to each other.

----------------------------------------------------

Sara had to tell someone and knowing Catherine would have to know about her condition sooner or later, she rang and asked if she could come over before shift.

Staring down at her tea, Sara felt Catherine pull her hand towards hers in a gesture of friendship.

"Cath, I received some news from Doctor Anderson at my check up."

Seeing pain in her supervisor's eyes, she quickly smiled to indicate she was not sick.

"As it turns out, I'm pregnant and you're my supervisor and friend so …"

"Wow, Sara have you decided what to do?" Catherine asked knowing Sara was not in a serious relationship.

Shaking her head, Sara could feel tears come down her cheeks.

Catherine, who was now sitting beside Sara, put her arms around her as she told what had happened.

--

"God Sara, I certainly understand why you didn't tell anyone. But you are strong and you can handle this. In fact I will help you in any way you need."

Smiling back through her tears, Sara was relieved that Catherine knew about her past and about Grissom knowing she could not have kept it in much longer.

"Please don't tell anyone yet, I know I have to tell him but …" Sara was about to finish, as Catherine spoke again.

"You have nothing to worry about but you will probably have to leave field work after six months if you choose to keep it …"

Smiling again, she was happy to have someone on her side.

----------------------------------------------------

Looking at her flat stomach in the mirror, she wondered when her body was going to start changing.

Having decided to keep the baby Sara was now looking forward to her first check up with her new doctor – suggested by Catherine.

Thinking she had another question for her doctor, she grimaced as she saw Sofia walk into the locker room.

Knowing Grissom might now be free Sara quickly darted out and walked into his office.

Not invited, Sara saw him look at her with a raised eye brow as she quickly shut the door and sat down.

"Grissom," she started, "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

"It's yours," she continued as she saw him looking directly as her with his mouth slightly opened.

"I know this will come as a shock as I know you have moved on and want nothing to do with me, but I thought you should know …" about to continue Sofia ran in.

"Get out Sofia," Sara heard Grissom shout and was shocked as she ran out leaving them alone.

"You can have as much to do with the baby as you want but …" about to continue Grissom started to speak.

"Sara, I …" although she wanted to hear what he had to say she could not keep looking at him.

Walking towards the door, Sara had her hand on the handle and was about to walk out when she said, "I would have loved you forever," before she walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia knew something was up.

Thinking Sara was over Grissom, she was shocked to see her walk into his office.

Knowing she had to stop whatever was about to happen, Sofia ran into his room only to be told to go away.

Sofia was angry that her plan was not working as quickly as expected. She waited for Sara to leave before going back to see Grissom again.

Walking in, Sofia saw Grissom deeply engaged with his computer and had to clear her throat to gain his attention.

Sitting down, Sofia waited for him to respond.

"Sofia, I apologise for yelling, but you need to knock before entering my office."

Smiling back, Sofia attempted to nudge forward in her chair so he could see her cleavage but was upset as she saw he was more interested in whatever was on his screen.

Pouting, Sofia left his office mentally deciding she needed a new plan of action.

------------------------------------------------------------

What will the evil Sofia do next??? ... Press the review botton ... your know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

A huge thank you to Wander52 who again looked at this and made necessary changes ... you rock!

I big thank you also to all that have reviewed it makes my day;-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Sara was trying to get comfortable, as she waited for her doctor.

Although she felt exposed in the gown, she had a feeling of anticipation come over her.

Seeing Doctor Samantha Jones walk in with a smile, Sara was put at ease.

After the necessary tests were undertaken, Sara smiled as the doctor started to set up the ultra sound machine.

Sara was momentarily taken aback by the cold jelly squeezed onto her belly, but instantly forgot about it when she saw the picture on screen.

Looking where Doctor Jones pointed, Sara felt tears come into her eyes as she saw her baby for the first time.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sara asked, enchanted by what she was looking at.

Sara looked up at the doctor, as she shook her head, "It's a bit early to determine the baby's sex, but I will put a note of your file that you would like to know."

"I will print a picture so you can take it home and next time we do a scan if you bring a blank DVD, we can make a video of it for you," she said.

Smiling again, Sara accepted some tissues to wipe her belly and then got dressed.

Sitting down to talk to the doctor, Sara happily accepted the titles of some books she should think about buying where many of her questions could be answered.

Thanking the doctor again, Sara walked out to the reception to make another appointment for the following month.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding to invest in some books, Sara drove to mall. She only had a few hours to kill before work started, so she decided to treat herself to some retail therapy.

Walking in and seeing a photo shop, she decided to have a copy of the picture the doctor printed out for Grissom.

She was still unsure of his feelings on the matter, but wanted to send him the picture as a sign of goodwill.

Walking out with her purchase, Sara suddenly saw a baby boutique and decided to walk in.

Sara was excited about her baby, but was still unsure if she would be a good mother.

Smiling at the many dresses and outfits, she saw a shop assistant walk over.

"Is it your first?" the middle aged woman asked

"How did you know?" Sara asked, with a smile

"Well apart from your huge grin, you have a wonderful glow," the sales clerk replied.

Feeling herself go pink, Sara was touched to receive a complement from a stranger.

Happily following the woman around the store, Sara picked up some different clothes and items and a helpful list of things she should buy not knowing what a baby might need.

Walking out of the store with her purchases, Sara was on cloud nine and continued along to the book store.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia was not able to sleep out of frustration and the fact that she needed something to entice Grissom with, so she decided to buy a new outfit.

Sofia had not been able to think of anything else she could do and knew the way Grissom had looked at her in the elevator when they first met meant she needed something skimpy.

Having looked in half a dozen stores, she considered dressing like Sara for a second thinking her poor dress sense had got Grissom into bed.

Quickly pushing that thought out of head, Sofia held her head up high – she was not going to make her good looks suffer.

Wondering where else to look, Sofia suddenly saw Sara in the baby boutique.

Intrigued as to why Sara would be in the store, she thought she might be buying a gift for a friend.

Hiding behind a plant, Sofia suddenly realized Sara was pregnant seeing Sara show the shop assistant pictures of what must be her baby.

Walking away Sofia was fuming.

The slut had got herself pregnant and she was going to use this to get Grissom.

Getting into her car and slamming the door, Sofia suddenly started laughing knowing she had a new plan of attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the book store, Sara was simply wasting time after picking up some pregnancy books suggested by Doctor Jones when she found herself in the children's section.

Looking at the many books, she suddenly saw one of her favorite books as a child.

Picking up Anne of Green Gables, she smiled remembering how she had first read the book in foster care.

She had fallen in love with the story of Anne and her searches for a family and had felt not so alone knowing there were other children like her.

Adding the book to her pile, she smiled thinking that she could read it to her baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After grabbing something to eat, Sara headed off to the lab.

Putting her things away in her locker, Sara made her way to Catherine's office knowing she wanted to see the picture.

Both cooing and smiling at the picture Sara and Catherine did not see Nick walk in.

Walking up behind them the friendly Texan started talking making the woman jump back slightly.

"Who's baby?" He said, smiling.

Catherine started coughing, as she looked at Sara.

"Um, it's mine, I'm pregnant." Sara said smiling.

"Sara, congratulations, I didn't know you were seeing anyone?" Nick said before grabbing Sara in a hug.

Hugging back, Sara groaned as she heard Warwick who had just walked in the room.

Turning around Sara happily accepted another hug before sitting down.

"So, who's the dad?" Warwick asked

Not wanting to answer, she was relieved when Catherine called them to attention and gave them their assignments.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing work, Sara went to her locker and grabbed her bag.

Walking into the hall, Sara breathed out as she saw Grissom.

Seeing him stare at her, she thought she could see longing in his eyes, but quickly looked away as she saw Sofia walk up to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Driving to Grissom's town house, Sara reached for her bag and fished out the photo of their baby.

Putting it into an envelope Sara re-read the letter she had written on her break.

"_Gil,_

_I am not sure where you are in terms of the baby, but I thought you should have a copy of my first scan."_

_The doctor said I could have a video of the next one and if you are interested, I will get a copy made for you._

_I hope you are happy with the choices you have made._

_Sara" _

Sighing again, Sara opened her door and walked up to his letter box, not wanting to leave the letter or picture at work in case Sofia found it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel the story is moving a little bit slowly at the moment ... but I now have a plan of attack!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next installment ... Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I am trying to answer all of them as it is always nice to see people are reading my work!

Thanks again to Wander52 the best Beta! She has changed a few things so it reads better ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after she had left the letter and picture, Grissom gave her a call, so for the past eight weeks they had been meeting to talk.

Both had avoided the topic of the day their baby was conceived, and to Sara's relief, Sofia wasn't mentioned either.

The situation had been hard, but Sara wanted her child to have two parents even if they weren't together.

Choosing places where she thought Sofia would not turn up, Grissom and Sara spent their time talking about the baby, work and the weather.

Sara smiled as she rubbed her belly. Grissom had just been to her latest doctor's appointment with her, where they found out that they were having a girl.

Sara was happy her baby was healthy, but was also secretly excited it was a girl.

--

Sara watched as Grissom paid for their drinks.

Accepting her hot chocolate, she watched as Grissom drank his coffee.

Smiling at each other, Sara was shocked when he reached for her hand.

Trying to pull it back, Sara was stunned when he would not let go.

"Sara, I'm …" Grissom was about to continue, when Sara quickly looked around seeing whom Grissom was looking at behind her.

"Sofia," he said.

Feeling her blood boil, Sara grabbed her bag and started for the door, but stopped and looked Sofia in the eye.

Shaking her head she spoke, "Our baby has nothing to do with you."

Seeing Sofia's smile, she had the urge to slap her when the blonde spoke quietly enough so Grissom could not hear her.

"Sorry Sara, but this is war… he is mine and I always win."

Walking out and getting into her car, she saw Grissom come out, followed by Sofia and quickly drove off before she could hear what Grissom had to say.

-----------------------------------------------------

Knowing Grissom might come to her apartment, Sara went to Catherine's who let her vent her feelings before heading to work.

Walking in and dumping her stuff in her locker, she then happily accepted her and Nick's home burglary assignment and walked out to the SUV.

Dusting for prints, Sara smiled knowing that Catherine had assigned Nick to the case as well, because she didn't want Sara to be alone anymore in the field.

Allowing Nick to carry her kit to the car, Sara knew he was being protective and felt happy knowing someone cared for her as well as the baby.

Walking into the layout room, Nick and Sara got to work.

After an hour, Sara stood up to stretch her back when she saw Sofia walk past and stare at her.

Starring right back, Sara felt her blood boil as she watched Sofia walk into Grissom's office and grab him into a kiss.

Feeling tears, Sara looked away.

She knew there was something going on, but seeing it was too much.

Dropping what she was holding, Sara rushed out to the locker room.

Sitting on the bench crying, she was not alone for long as Nick ran in behind her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Sar, what's going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Nick asked, with panic in his voice.

Pulling herself away and shaking her head she tried to speak.

"It's Grissom and Sofia they …" unable to continue Nick suddenly stood up with the look he gave the worst criminals on his face.

"Grissom's the father and he left you for that woman?" he said with a raised voice.

Nodding her head, Sara was shocked when she saw him run out shouting for Grissom.

Quickly following him she watched in horror as Nick grabbed Grissom and shoved him against the wall.

"Nick!" Sara shouted, as Nick yelled at Grissom.

"Man, I had respect for you and then you screw Sara and abandon her when she gets pregnant, you are less than a man," he shouted as Sara tried to pull him away.

Relieved to see Ecklie for the first time in her life, Nick was pulled away.

"Stokes, Grissom, and Sidle, I want you in my office right now!" Ecklie shouted.

------------------------------------------------------

Sitting between Nick and Grissom, Sara sighed knowing that the entire lab now knew she was pregnant with Grissom's child.

"Stokes," Ecklie began, "you are on unpaid leave for two weeks and will receive a full review when you get back."

"Great I need some time off," Nick said back before standing up and starring at Grissom.

Looking then to Sara, Nick opened the door and walked down the hall to get his stuff.

Looking at Ecklie, Sara braced herself as Ecklie started talking.

"Grissom, Sidle the last time I looked this place was a crime lab not the set of a soap opera. If you both wish to keep your jobs I would suggest you keep your problems to yourself and out of this lab," he said with a level of annoyance.

Breathing out, Sara was relieved to be told she could go.

About to close the door, she heard Grissom ask Ecklie to page Sofia.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sofia had been suspicious of where Grissom had been going for the past month and had decided to start following him.

She was angry that he was not paying her more attention and she became furious when she discovered he was spending time with Sara.

Following him to the doctor's office, she saw Sara and Grissom's happy faces and decided to break up the party, as she followed them to the coffee shop.

--------------------------------------

Having broken up the coffee shop scene, she decided it was time to show Sara that she meant what she said.

Walking down the hallway, she saw Sara starring at her and walked right into his office.

Knowing Sara was still watching, she put down her file and walked up to Grissom before pulling him into a kiss.

Sofia was slightly disappointed when Grissom quickly pulled away and ran out to find Sara but Sofia was happy – they had had their first kiss.

Getting back to work, Sofia laughed as she saw Nick pin Grissom up against the wall, with Sara yelling at him, as Ecklie ran around the corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking an early night on instruction from Catherine, Sara drove to Nick's house to see if he was alright.

Looking down at her juice, she thanked Nick for standing up for her.

"I knew what was going on. That woman has thrown it at me at every opportunity. It's just that I had never seen it," she said feeling tears coming down her cheeks.

Reaching for Sara's hands he smiled, "Don't worry I will not let him near you again."

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling her pager go off, Sofia rang the number and was surprised to hear Ecklie ask her to go to his office.

Walking in and seeing Grissom she was confused when she saw him look away from her.

Looking in horror, she didn't think she had heard Ecklie properly, "You want me to move back to days?" she said, while looking at Grissom.

"We feel it would be best," Ecklie said before adding, "You can take the rest of the night off and start the day after tomorrow, if you like."

Still not giving up hope, she looked to Grissom.

"But you said I was a good CSI, you told me to stay," she said, making herself cry hoping he would take pity on her.

"Yes Sofia, but that was all it was." Grissom said before nodding at Ecklie and walking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all ... I am good. I am sorry I did not update yesterday as I was tired from my Christmas shopping trip. I still need to write the next chapter as I am taking part in a CSI writing challenge and need to get that done.

Big thanks for Wander52 the best Beta anywhere;-)

---------------------------------

The next few weeks were a lot easier for Sara, now that Sofia was working days again.

She would go to work and breathe easy knowing that she would not have to put up with Sofia gloating at her.

Ignoring Grissom had become easier now that Nick, Warwick and Greg would not leave her side whenever he came near her and she refused to return his calls.

Hearing her phone ring, Sara picked it up and heard Catherine.

"Hey Sara, I know it's your day off, but there was a gang shooting and Ecklie is on my back. Would you be able to come down for a few hours?"

Knowing how tiresome Ecklie could be, Sara agreed and said she would be there in half an hour.

---------------------------------------------------

Walking into the crime scene, Sara felt the harsh sun beating down on her as she looked for Catherine.

Looking around the scene, she suddenly saw Grissom starring at her.

Hearing her name being called, she turned around to see Nick who gave her a quick hug.

Following Nick, she started putting down markers where the many shell casings were laying.

--------------------------------------------------------

Having kept at her normal pace for over an hour, Sara was starting to become tired.

Thinking it was time to take a break and get some water, she suddenly started to feel light headed and felt herself falling to the floor.

Opening her eyes, she could see both Nick and Grissom kneeling beside her.

"Sara, oh thank God", Grissom cursed, "Where is that ambulance?" he said in despair while holding onto her hand tightly.

Opening her eyes, she could hear the sirens and started to panic.

"My baby," she said now crying.

"Shhhh.", Grissom tried to comfort Sara, "It's going to be alright."

Seeing the paramedic rush over, Sara was surprised when she started to squeeze Grissom's hand tighter.

Wincing when the paramedic inserted an IV into her hand, she kept hold of Grissom's hand, as the paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her face and she was lifted into the stretcher.

Arriving at the hospital, Sara became more frightened as a doctor and nurses started working around her.

Suddenly calling for Grissom, she was relieved when he came over and grabbed her hand again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sara calmed down, listening as the doctor told her and Grissom that she had collapsed from heat stroke and the baby was fine.

"We will run an ultra-sound, just to be sure," the doctor said, as a technician walked in with the machine.

Looking at pictures of their baby, Sara looked up as a nurse walked in.

"Sorry to bother you but there are a few people outside who are very worried about you." The nurse said.

Standing up, Grissom looked down at Sara, "I can go and tell them you're okay if you want," asking for permission.

Nodding back to him, Sara settled back in the bed and placed her hands on her belly and started to cry.

Seeing Grissom walk back in, she tried to push the tears away only to see him rush over again.

"Sara, are you alright?" he said, while sitting down again.

Hearing the concern in his voice Sara started crying again and then started sobbing when he pulled her into a hug.

Knowing what this had led to the last time, Sara pulled away.

"Sara, don't do this," Grissom said, as he pulled her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"Why?" she said through sobs. "Why did you leave me only to start sleeping with Sofia?"

"What have I done, why can't anything good happen to me, why.…?" About to continue, Grissom stood up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Sofia and I are not sleeping together! That woman …" Suddenly seeing Sara, he sat down again.

"God, I am so sorry Sara. The day we made love, Sofia told me some horror story about some guy she knew who lost their job over an affair and …" he broke off.

Sara felt her blood start to boil and shot back, "And you didn't want to loose your job over me."

Seeing new tears, Grissom grabbed her hands, making her look at him.

"No, I was thinking about you, I didn't want to jeopardies your career over me." He said.

Shocked to hear his revelation, Sara was still not convinced.

"Why did you kiss her in front of me?" she asked, knowing she would finally get an explanation.

"I did not kiss her Sara; I was in my office when she came at me. I pushed her off and when I saw you, I came out looking for you," … about to continue, he saw the horror on Sara's face.

"Then Nick came at you, oh God, Gil, she made this whole thing up to break us apart, what …" having her words taken over by Grissom, who was kissing her, Sara closed her eyes.

Wanting to kiss to last forever, Sara was upset when Grissom pulled away and stood up.

Feeling confused she looked up, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To deal with that woman," he said as he put on his jacket and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Ecklie's office and seeing Grissom, Sofia quickly smiled only to stop after seeing the look on his face.

"Sofia, it has been bought to my attention by Supervisor Grissom that you have been harassing CSI Sidle. Under these circumstances and looking at your file and the many mistakes you have been making, I have no other option, but to terminate your contract immediately."

Not sure she was hearing correctly, she looked over at Grissom and then back at Ecklie who continued to speak.

"I want you to empty your locker, hand in your gun, ID and other items that belong to the lab and leave the building in one hour." Ecklie stated.

Sofia, who was starting to feel ill, turned to Grissom and tried to beg, "Gil, I love you, please don't do this."

Seeing Grissom walk out, she jumped up and tried to follow him.

"Please don't do this to us!" Sofia screamed as two security guards escorted her the other way.

-------------------------------------------

Waking up a few hours later, Sara felt her heart miss a beat as she saw Grissom fast asleep on a chair next to her bed.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, happy in the knowledge that maybe she and Grissom did have a chance.

--

Sara listened to the doctor as he informed her she needed to take things more easily.

"Don't worry doctor, I will be taking care of them both," Grissom said smiling back.

--

Walking into Grissom's town house, Sara smiled, knowing if someone had said that she would have agreed to stay with Grissom a few days before, she would have fallen off her chair.

Watching, as Grissom carried in a bag with her things, she saw him walk over to her.

Pointing for her to follow him, he spoke, "I will show you the bedroom. I can sleep on the sofa."

"Grissom, you don't need to do that." about to continue, Grissom shook his head.

"No, Sara, you're nearly seven months pregnant and you need to rest." he said.

Realizing what he was saying was true; she decided to get ready for bed.

Waking up a few hours later, Sara was sitting up in bed when she heard Grissom's light snore.

Smiling to herself, Sara was happy knowing he was so close and although she was pregnant with his child, realizing she had never heard him snore before.

Getting settled again, she felt the baby move.

"Grissom," Sara called, knowing he had never felt the baby kick before.

Rushing into the room, half asleep, with a look of concern on his face, he soon felt calm, when she indicated for him to feel the baby bump.

"Wow, she is really moving." He said, looking into Sara's eyes, enchanted with the sensation.

"She must be happy that we're talking at last." Sara said, feeling tears coming again.

Quickly wiping the tears away, Grissom pulled Sara into a hug.

--

Waking again a few hours later, Sara felt more content than she had for many years.

Hearing Grissom's slow breathing and feeling his arm draped over her, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Fluff as ordered;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Wander52 for being my Beta! She rocks! Also thanks for all the reviews;-) They certainly make me want to write more ... anyway here is the next chapter.

I am sorry that it took longer than the others to post ... I have been having a strange week ... anyway for all those who love fluff my next story will be covered in it !!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After her week staying with Grissom, Sara was happy to get back to work even if it was just light lab duties.

What Sara did not want to do was move out of Grissom's town house.

It had been two weeks and Grissom had become the world's best boyfriend.

Grissom bought her dinner everyday, got up half asleep when Sara wanted ice-cream and was happy to follow her around the many different baby stores in Vegas.

Smiling as Grissom made the finishing touches to their dinner, Sara was looking forward to spending their night off together.

Digging into her pasta, Sara suddenly looked up a few minutes later to see she was almost finished while Grissom was only half done.

Thinking she should slow down, Grissom took her plate and gave her some more, "Don't worry Sara you're eating for two now," happy to see Grissom piling on more pasta, Sara started eating again.

Now feeling satisfied after her third helping, Sara happily allowed Grissom to hold her hands across the table.

"I was thinking that your apartment …" although she could hear him continue to talk, Sara blacked it out, worried that he would ask her to move out.

"I know you don't have to agree, but would you like to move in while we look for a bigger house," Grissom said, aware Sara was not paying full attention.

"You want me to move in?" Sara asked, hoping she had not miss heard him.

Seeing him nod his head, Sara quickly got up so she could give him a hug.

-------------------------------------------------

Moving into Grissom's town house was easier than she imagined, when most of the lab volunteered their time.

Watching as Grissom and Nick chatted, Sara was happy to see they had put the incident behind them and was back being friends.

--

Watching Grissom trying to assemble Anne Julia's crib in the spare room, Sara tried not to laugh.

"I don't have any G brackets, God, Sara I can run the night shift, but I can't figure out to put this together," Grissom said, while kneeling beside the half made crib.

"I will go and make you something to drink," Sara said, not able to hold in her laughter any more.

-------------------------------------------------

Sitting up in bed, Sara was starting to feel restless.

She was due in three days and was stuck at home until Grissom got back from work.

A lot had changed for Sara the past few weeks.

Grissom and Sara were in the final stages of buying their dream house and Sara was now on full time maternity leave.

Deciding she could not spend another day in bed, Sara got and decided to clean the kitchen.

She knew from her pregnancy book that she was in the nesting stage of her pregnancy.

Happily cleaning, Sara suddenly realized she was out of her favorite cleaner.

Knowing that Grissom wouldn't know if she was quick, Sara found her car keys and got into her car.

--

Arriving at the mall, Sara was happy that she lived in Vegas knowing that many stores were open 24/7.

Having bought some cleaning products and treating herself to a veggie burger and chocolate sundae, Sara walked into a few baby stores before heading home.

Trying to get out of the car, Sara felt a strong pain and decided people who said Braxton Hicks contractions did not hurt should be seriously injured.

Leaning into the passenger seat to pick up her bags, she suddenly heard the familiar voice and the sound of a gun being cocked behind her head.

Turning around slowly, she saw Sofia with a look of searing anger, "Give me your keys and get back into the car."

Not knowing what Sofia might do, Sara tried to slow down, knowing Grissom would be home any minute.

Seeing what Sara was doing, Sofia started to laugh, "If you're waiting for Grissom, he will be a while, he has been sent on a wild goose chase."

"What are you trying to do?" Sara asked, hoping she could talk Sofia out of what she was about to do.

"Take away Grissom's happiness like he did mine," was her cold answer, as she shoved Sara into the passenger seat.

"Please don't hurt me or the baby," Sara now begged, feeling tears run down her cheeks, knowing that the further away they went, the harder it would be for Grissom to find them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I think this was a hoax," Brass told Grissom as they looked around the scene.

Getting back to their cars, Grissom shouted over to Bass, "I'm heading home, Sara will be wondering where her breakfast is."

Seeing his friend smile, Grissom started his car and headed home.

Seeing the garage door open, Grissom knew something was not right.

Quickly getting out of his car, Grissom cursed knowing Sara must have gone out after seeing the bags in the backseat.

Thinking she must be inside, he started calling out for her.

When he could not find her, he started to feel ill and suddenly knew someone must have taken her.

Quickly pulling out his phone to call Brass, he knew it must have been Sofia.

---------------------------------------------

I know you all hate me now;-( But this was planned from the beginning ...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! Here is the next chapter ... A huge huge thanks, pat on the back, hug and big piece of Christmas cake for Wander52 for being the most amazing Beta!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling another pain after an hour of driving, Sara knew her contractions had started.

Sara knew her situation was dire.

Going into labor with a psychotic woman who was holding you captive and who was in love with your boyfriend, was not good.

Hoping that Grissom would come to her rescue at any moment, Sara was suddenly overtaken by a wet sensation.

Knowing her water was breaking, Sara cursed, "Sofia, you need to take me to a hospital, please I promise I won't press charges, just please let me go."

Seeing Sofia laugh, Sara knew she didn't believe what she had just said.

"We both work in law enforcement and we both know you're lying. By the way, try to hold that stuff in, I like my car," Sofia said continuing to drive.

Feeling more tears coming down her cheeks, Sara started to sob.

--

After driving for longer than three hours, Sara became even more worried when Sofia ordered Sara out of the car.

Seeing that they were in the middle of nowhere with only a log cabin, she knew she was never going to be able to escape in her condition.

Feeling another contraction, she knew it would be hours before she would give birth and Sofia could do anything in that time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on a mattress in the cabin, Sara felt another contraction grip her body.

The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced and seeing Sofia simply watch from a chair at the other side of the room; she knew she would receive no pain relief.

Screaming out at the pain she heard Sofia laugh.

"Make all the noise you want, Sara, no one is coming to your rescue," she said enjoying the pain Sara was in.

"Please Sofia, don't do this, Grissom is never going to want you," Sara said, not caring what she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was beside himself with worry.

His beloved Sara, the woman he was going to propose to, was in the clutches of Sofia.

Pacing up and down in his office, he saw Jim come in.

"We had some calls about Sofia's car, we're about to…." As Jim was about to continue, he saw Grissom rushing out.

Knowing there was no way he could stop Grissom from coming along Jim decided he would at least drive knowing his friend was in no state to do so.

--

"What the guy said, means that they were in the area, but that was three hours ago," Jim told Grissom.

Starting to feel sick, Grissom knew they had to continue, before Sofia did something to Sara.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara felt another powerful contraction overtake her body, but no longer made any noise.

She knew that she would have to start pushing soon and was terrified.

After seeing birthing videos and reading her baby books, she knew that she could only push at certain times, but did not know when that might be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was now more panicked, Sara had been missing 10 hours and there was no sign of her.

He looked down at Sofia's mother, who had been brought in for questioning and he knew she was not telling the truth.

"Come on, you know that if we find Sara and the baby alive, Sofia will not face the needle," Jim spat out.

"I just know she would never hurt anyone," her mother spoke back quietly.

"Well I have news for you, your innocent Sofia has been stalking her former supervisor and making up lies about a relationship she thinks she had with him," Jim said hoping he would get through to her.

"I have a log cabin, maybe she took her there," she said through tears.

Knowing they had a breakthrough, Grissom, along with Jim, Nick, Catherine, Greg and Warwick all headed out to the location.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling another contraction take over, Sara was terrified, knowing she would have to give birth alone.

Hearing tires on gravel, she saw Sofia run out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the cars, Sofia knew her mother must have told them about the cabin.

Picking up the gun, she ran outside and saw a number of police officers and Grissom.

"Gil, honey …" about to continue, she saw Grissom run passed her and into the cabin.

Knowing now that Grissom would never love her, she picked up the gun and put it up to her head, pulling the trigger.

--

Rushing in, he heard a shot but was too busy focusing on Sara.

"Oh god, honey," Grissom started kissing Sara until he realized she was going having a contraction.

Calling for a paramedic, he was terrified after being told she was nearly 10 centimeters dilated and they would not be able to move her.

"Mr Grissom, if you can, supports Sara. Now, Sara, when I say, I need you to push with all your might," the paramedic said, before asking Catherine to go to the ambulance and get some blankets.

Feeling Grissom position himself behind her, she leaned against him as she felt the contraction coming.

"Push Sara," the paramedic said.

Feeling the pain again, Sara tried to push, but was too exhausted and simply squeezed Grissom's hands tighter as the pain took over.

"Sara, I know you are tired, but you are going to have to push", the paramedic said with slight concern.

Unsure of what to do, Grissom was terrified that he could still loose Sara and the baby.

"Honey please, you need to push," he said putting some of Sara's hair behind her ears.

Coming in with the blankets, Catherine could see what was happening and kneeled beside Sara.

"Sara, you can hate me as much as you want once you are holding your baby but right now you are going to push," she said squeezing her hand.

Seeing the next contraction coming she started shouting, "Sara, push",

-----------------------------------------------

"I am pushing," Sara yelled at Catherine and Grissom.

"How much longer?" Sara begged, leaning back into Grissom.

"Only a few more," the paramedic said to which Sara replied, "You said that 10 minutes ago."

Pushing again, she was suddenly told to stop.

"I can see the head, now, Sara, I want you to hold on for a second." He said.

Giving one final push, she heard her daughter's scream, as she was placed in the blanket on her stomach.

"Well, Sara, I have to say she takes after you," Catherine said, as Anne kept wailing, with an angry look on her face.

--

Sitting in the ambulance, Sara and Grissom gazed down at their baby, who, along with some fine dark hair like her mother, looked back up at her parents with her father's eyes.

Tracing her tiny fingers, Sara was finally happy.

Knowing that Sofia had killed herself was hard to take in, but she knew the woman would never harm her family again.

-----------------------------------------

Epilogue

Sara smiled at her friends as she walked down the isle.

Carrying her six-week-old baby Anne, her "something new", Sara was on cloud nine knowing that today she was going to unite her family forever.

Smiling as she saw Grissom, she happily handed Anne over to Catherine her maid of honor and recited her vows.

After being declared man and wife, Sara met Grissom's lips knowing this kiss would last forever.

----------------------------------------

Yeah a happy ending! Anyway I hoped you liked it. I have an idea for another story but need to think it through before I start it and it will be fluffy! I am still working on Three kids so take a look if you want. I took part in a secret Santa CSI writing challenge as well and I will post that when I am allowed, Jan 1 I think. Thanks for reading ... happy holidays.


End file.
